greenyphatomfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Greeny Phatom Wiki
History Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) (2011-2013) Rise Back in June 2011, a user named HiddenLuigi founded the wiki we all know in love, the Greeny Phatom Wiki. Since the fanbase and Greeny Phatom was rising, the wiki had just started. When the Greeny Phatom Wiki started making pages, many users joined in the fun like 2012geosworld, Laser Pikachus, SkipperthePenguin100, Tjdrum2000, etc. The wiki was rising since Late 2012. First Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki Starting Early 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki started to get new admins, like Docsnewfound. The wiki was starting to be a hit according to fans. In Late 2012, the wiki had pages that made fun of Internet trolls, and even real people. One of the first page that had a page with made-fun stuff, is Pingux2012, Greecity2011, CookieEater, etc. Many users were active and contructing the wiki to it's height. On August 2012, the Greeny Phatom Wiki featured it's first wiki background. The wiki background shows Little Guy and Dr. Beanson in a orange background. But sadly, the background is nowhere to be seen and it's considered lost according to the new wiki. It's first holiday wiki background was launched to the wiki on December 2012. Wiki critics found this wiki childish because of the pages that made fun of users. They weren't the first users who criticized the wiki, Greecity2011 did. He criticized the wiki because the admins hate him for copying people's pages. 2013 was a big year of the Greeny Phatom Wiki. There was so many edits in that year, making it the year with the most edits in this wiki. Since there was too many pages, the admins has to delete a little of them, but they kept the important pages that is informal to users. With many admins leaving the wiki, the old wiki was still a pure of gold. As of November 2013, Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) has more than 1,000 pages. It was like a magnet to users who want to click the link. Great Greeny Purge Meanwhile, near the end of 2013, some users quit the fanbase because they've been watching this video, called "Greeny Phatom and Gree City sucks cock", but the admins try to keep the wiki safe from haters. SkipperthePenguin100 started hating the show after he announced he'll be closing the wiki. Meanwhile, Laser Pikachus, wanted to keep the wiki up (as an archive), but failed miserably. After few weeks, he realized the very reason why everybody hated Greeny Phatom, and so, he started a like-hate relationship with the show. From November 17, 2013 to December 15, 2013, there were rumors on this wiki stating that Greeny Phatom Wiki will close, although Laser Pikachus and SkipperthePenguin100 agreed with this rumors. The rumors do believe it will close because the admins are deleting all of the pages, yet they are corrupted, and never seen again (except the ones still showing on Internet Archive). On December 17, 2013, the wiki shutted down. When the wiki shutted down, many fans left the fanbase, insult the show, and began ranting on Greeny Phatom. The layout of Greeny Phatom Wiki on December 21, 2013 stayed the same, until April 19, 2014, when a user made the Greeny Phatom Wiki as his/her base, a private base. It could be rumored to be the comeback of Greeny Phatom Wiki, But on May 19, 2014, the base was closed for good. Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) (2014- present) Revival and construction Greeny Phatom Wiki will not be the same when a Greeny Phatom fan named "User:KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOXKindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX" gave the fans hope by retrieving the wiki. On September 20, 2014, Keegan revived the wiki. The new wiki is slowly rising because of the criticism. The criticism is rarely seen on any page in 2014, but in 2015, they're spreading on this wiki. Laser Pikachus is the first admin on the wiki, that is admin on the old wiki. The newer wiki lacks admins (which are inactive.) Second Golden Age of the Greeny Phatom Wiki December 6, 2014 was a big day for Greeny Phatom Wiki. The wiki had a lot of edits, yet more than 100 edits. A few users became admin, +10 pages were added to the wiki, yet more stuff happened. As of December 6, 2014, December 6, 2014 is the day with the most edits. This starts what we call it, as mobilization in Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan). It lasted until February 3, 2015. February Crisis February 2015 is considered one of the most important and worst months during the wiki's timeline. GMan Incident On February 6, 2015, a Greeny Phatom hater named GalaxyMan756 (who tried to be admin) vandalized the homepage and other pages. He was blocked globally quickly by Wikia for infinity because of vandalism. His IP is also blocked for infinity. 3 days ago, Skipper (The user we all know who wrecked the old wiki) tried to start the Second Great Greeny Purge, but he was blocked globally again. Forest Squad On February 28, 2015, an anti-Greeny Phatom sect called Forest Squad, lead by Jointhefight, had been vandalizing pages. However, They were all blocked. The wiki is back to normal. However, lots of users are trying the vandalize or commence the Great Greeny Purge on the wiki, but they were blocked. Post-February Crisis On April 4, 2015, the first April Fools change happened on the wiki, changing the background, the wordmark to "Happy Very, Very, Very Late April Fools Day", and the message on the hompage (It says "fuck you Greeny Phatom sucks lol)". Laser Pikachus, under the alias SuperKewlGuy123, did the joke and he didn't want to get banned. The wiki layout joke was requested by Bingbang32. while Laser Piakchus provided a hateful message as part of the joke. It is not confirmed when the offensive has commenced, but on March 24, 2015, some anonymous user vandalized the Greeny Phatom page and Little Guy page, but he got banned for infinity because of vandalism. Then, March 24, 2015, some anonymous user vandalized the Little Guy page and replacing it with mostly curse words and sex words, just like Encyclopedia Dramatica, when it comes when they have sexual content in their page of Greeny Phatom. The anonymous user got banned for infinite because of vandalism. Of course there is more vandalizers such as WHSTChannel14, but there is no evidence to prove that they have supported or heard of Encyclopedia Dramatica's Greeny Phatom. On April 2, 2015, another anonymous user named 199.216.105.222 vandalized the wiki hoping to start the Second Great Greeny Purge. One evidence to support that 199.216.105.222 is from Encyclopedia Dramatica is his page he created called "Encyclopedia Dramatica is taking over". He was then banned for infinity because of vandalism. BUT THEN on April 17, 2015, a bunch of Encyclopedia Dramatica users (who were anonymous users and their IP were starting with "24") vandalized the Greeny Phatom Wiki but they didn't vandalize any pages. All they did is that they added a bunch of pages thast makes no sense to Greeny Phatom. The pages were all about spamming. But, several of them were blocked because of spamming. On April 22, 2015, DTSFactory was banned due to hacking Greeny Phatom haters as well as using DDoS threats against them. Coleisawesomeman01, one of the biggest GP haters, is a known victim of an apparent DDoSing by him. Admins of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Michael) Founders/Generals HiddenMario (Founder of this wiki, used only for making new admins.) HiddenLuigi (His current account, used for contributing the wiki.) SkipperThePenguin100 (2nd general of this wiki, is even a security admin, is also a newsletterer of this wiki.) Pentagon041 (The 3rd general, he learned the magic moving text ability, plus the most cool fanatic of Greeny Phatom, brings the fandoms awesome.) Laser Pikachus (The 4th general, also bureaucat and rollback, he learned how to add usertags and how to customize stuff, also the template editor/maker) ToonLinkMinions11 (The 5th general, he is the creator of Geo Adventure and its sequels, spin-offs and remakes, Geo's World which features a white character named Geo Guy. He likes Toon Link from The Wind Waker and the minions from Despicable Me) Chat moderators Gomezd400 (Good helper.) DocNewfound (Another good helper, which is also the creator of his series, The Adventures of BD.) Smbmadman (Creator of The Greeny Phatom Show, which is a cancelled single show.) Parksprings1 (A little good drawer.) JacobsWorld2013 (Another vector designer.) WeeneeTheIdiot (A regular weegee hater. and the #1 The Adventures of Pluto Nash and Jurassic Park III hater.) Retired Brianb2002 (Rarely edits.) NodogClubpenguinfunny438 (He moved onto TehNodog .) Liamfan2002 (Banned for inserting false information) TTSVids102backup (Moved to Dr2lol) Tjdrum2000 (Gived up on Greeny Phatom.) Fanonwikia (Banned for spamming) Sysops DannyCity (Creator of Danny City, also a chat moderator.) Bensweet3.2 (User who only types, soon when he gets a Windows 8 Computer will have full ability to draw, create videos, create a youtube account and more stuff, also a chat moderator.) MagicMonkey761 (A senior drawer, which perfectly draws complex-designed characters, also a chat moderator.) Jack299 (The creator of Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy and its two sequels.) TheSuperBaxterIsAwesome (An adult greeny phatom fan and a brony, also a chat moderator.) LenMaster88 (Draws in MS Paint and Disney Create, he's also a big fan of Monsters University and Greeny Phatom, he pretty much likes video games.) Retired Piplupsakura (Due to being banned.) DTSFactory (Rarely edits.) Admins of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) X - Blocked X - Formally Served (depends on the number of X's) :( - Former good admin that was blocked globally Users of the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) More coming soon! Owners of the Wiki (June 2011 - December 21, 2013) - HiddenLuigi (September 20, 2014 - Present) - KindheartedKeeganfromROBLOX Layouts Wiki layouts GreenyPhatomLayoutChristmas.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki on Christmas 2012. GreenyPhatomLayoutMay.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki Layout in May 2013. gpwikisummer2013.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki Layout around Summer 2013. GreenyPhatomLayoutBeforeClose.png|The Greeny Phatom Wiki layout before it closed down (Late 2013) Gpwikidecember17.png|The wiki when it evolved into Laser and Friends Wiki (December 17, 2013 - December 21, 2013) Greeny phatom wiki is dead by grooby101-d6yieka.jpg|The layout (December 21, 2013 - April 19, 2014) gpwikiseptember21.png|Layout (September 21, 2014 - December 6, 2014) Gpwikimarch8.png|The layout (December 6, 2014 - April 3, 2015) Gpwikifebruary7.png|The layout when the Greeny Phatom Wiki (Keegan) was hacked (February 7, 2015, March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2(2).png|The layout when DongBalls95050505 vandalized the wiki (March 2, 2015) Gpwikimarch2.png|The layout when Jwsc800 censored the vandalism (March 2, 2015 - March 8, 2015) gpwikiapril3.png|Current layout (April 3, 2015 -) Gpwikiapril4.png|The April Fools layout (April 4, 2015). Yes, it looks alike but not the font. Wiki wordmarks gpwordmark (2012 - 2013).png|The wordmark (August 2012 - January 2013) gpwordmark (2013).png|The wordmark (January 2013 - December 17, 2013) gpwordmark (2014).png|The wordmark (September 25, 2014 - December 6, 2014) Wiki-wordmark.png|The wordmark (December 6, 2014 - present) Category:Greeny Phatom Wiki Category:History of the Wiki